


With You

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Airport Photos, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Rolls, Body Rolls In Public, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jongin is very hungry thirsty and horny for Taemin, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Special Mention - SuperM in San Diego, SuperM World Tour, Teasing, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: On SuperM's 2nd leg of concert tour, Jongin never thought that he'd be so hungry to be with Taemin again.It's time to go back to America for SuperM's second leg of their concert tour. The members haven't left yet Jongin and Taemin are already all over each other. They're full of excitement especially they would be together again legally, as members of the same group. The tour allows them to always be close to each other that an instinctive move and reflex came forth on the most unexpected place, at the most unexpected and somehow inappropriate time.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: TaeKai Top Jongin Fest Fics, Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	With You

2020 has come and it's time for SuperM's return. They would be back in America for their 3-day concert tour in San Diego, Los Angeles and San Jose, California before they go further to Seattle, Washington and eventually to Vancouver in Canada, Mexico City in, Paris in France and London in United Kingdom.

Due to the breakout of the virus, SuperM's scheduled departure were pushed further and they only left Seoul on the night of January 29th, just roughly 2 days before their first show in San Diego on the 30th.

The photographers, fansites and entertainment news reporters waited by the bay of the departure entrance and anticipated the members. As soon as the number of vans arrived, they got their cameras ready. No doubt, the members Baekhyun, Taemin and Kai went out of their cars as their staffs got their luggages but the photographers captured a very endearing scene - Kai waited for Taemin as they followed Baekhyun walk towards the entrance. Kai got his arm around Taemin's shoulder as they went inside the airport in almost similar coats of different colors - Kai wore a black coat while Taemin wore a brown one.

The two idols passed through the security check but that didn't stop Kai to put back his arm around Taemin's shoulders again who doesn't seemed to let his member and best friend go. The cameras have captured them talking, whispering, laughing and sometimes, exchanging glances but the two didn't get bothered by it, even if they were in public.

"Ya, why did the two of you walk so slow like you're walking around the Han river? Aigoo.." Taemin's manager scratched his head as he faced the two towards their private lounge.

"Why? We just miss each other."

"So you miss each other even if you were together before I fetched you at Jongin's apartment? Okay, you miss each other."

"Chill, hyung. It's okay. It's not like were out here kissing."

"Don't ever try that or Lee Sooman himself would kneel down in front of you so you two would get tamed. Oh my gosh, please do not ever attempt to do that."

"We're nice people, we only do that in private."

"Good! But please keep it down, okay? Your fansites are still here so they would get both of you photographed."

But Jongin and Taemin still didn't get bothered with the fact that there were people looking at them, that there were people watching them and there were people taking photos of them as they passed by the public waiting area, by their private lounge and when it was time to board the plane. They thought that it would just be a bunch of harmless photos of best friends and two members of one super group but they didn't know that their fansites got all their little giggles, eye smiles and evident glances caught by their sharp camera lenses until they saw it themselves uploaded on the internet.

Taemin and Jongin laughed as their hawk-eyed fans have realized that they were sharing earpods, something they've done before especially when they wanted to listen to the songs on their couple playlist.

"Ah, our fansites are doing God's work in taking our photos well. We look so good and happy here." Taemin was so proud of the photos taken and smiled to Jongin.

"You know what photo I like the most? This one." Jongin showed Taemin a photo of them together wherein Jongin was looking at Taemin like his life depends on him while Taemin smiles back at him. Even if they have masks on their faces, their smiles and gazes were truly evident.

"Oh, that's a good one. Yay, we have a lot of photos today. We got to save those for future references and purposes."

"That's totally true. Aw, they said we look like a multimillion dollar couple out to travel for honeymoon. Hahaha. The couple and the honeymoon is right but the multimillion dollar, we still have to work very hard for that." Jongin chuckled as he snuggled by Taemin's head and they both decided to sleep throughout their long flight.

\---

"Jongin.. put your phone down.. it's Taemin time.."

"Work on getting me ready so we could proceed. Thank you, love." Taemin just gave up on seducing Jongin and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Taemin took everything off until Jongin was all naked. Taemin threw his clothes across the room too as he knelt between Jongin's legs while Jongin sat by the single couch. Taemin started to wake Jongin's cock up by kissing the head and by giving some kitten licks, then of course, licked it from the base to the tip before he started taking it inside his mouth.

"Oh my gosh, Taem.."

"Mmm?" Taemin moaned as he was still busy from sucking Jongin's cock off.

"Fansites saw us and the paper bag! Fuck, I should've got the paper bag hidden! They might go and ask the boutique what we've purchased!"

"But we only bought Rahee and Raeon's bracelets though."

"Oh no no no. Love, I bought rings for us!!"

"Eh?! Rings?!?"

"It's supposedly a surprise and now it's all fucked up!! I actually planned us to.. you know.. tie the knot secretly while we're here, when it's least obvious."

"Oh my gosh!!! What should we do?!"

"Fuck it, just let it be! I just hope that the boutique doesn't know the two of us. But we really have tons of videos and photos.. we look so cute and in love and-"

"We are really cute and in love in reality, Jonginnie. haha."

"You look red and flustered on these photos though."

"Shut up! I was wearing a face mask!"

"Yes you have a face mask but your face is still red!"

"Okay fine. Whatever. You're hard enough, let's go because we still have to wake up early."

Just as predicted, Jongin took an hour before he fully got up. Good thing Taemin got up an hour earlier to wake his hibernating bear love so they'd be ready for the call time of their trip. It would be a long drive of roughly two hours from Los Angeles to San Diego, but they would have to grab some breakfast halfway so they could arrive there two hours before the sound check.

Taemin and Jongin were completely knocked out during their trip and stayed as zombies until they had breakfast. They also went back to sleep until they arrived at the Viejas Arena 2 hours before the sound check.

"Taem, are you okay?" Jongin asked while Taemin was still a super sleepy baby swaddled in Jongin's big hoodie.

"Um. Super sleepy. Hug me pleaaaaasssseee."

"Aw. My baby is still super sleepy. I'll give you an energy hug, okay? I love you!! We should get up now because we'll have the soundcheck soon. As much as I want to carry you to the waiting room, there are a lot of people here so let's skip that, okay? I'll just hold your hand instead. Make sure you're wide awake so you won't trip on anything."

"I love you, Jongin.."

"I love you too, Taemin."

Jongin felt and saw that Taemin lacked so much energy during the sound check so his fans who have seen him in such a mood were worried. He wanted to give Taemin energy so he went to his waiting room.

"Um? Why are you here, Jonginnie?"

"I'm here to give you energy, Taem. I'll give you a super big bear hug!!!!! I want to recharge my Taeminnie who's been up super early in the morning just to make sure I will wake up and we'd leave on time. Thank you for all your efforts, even if you feel super drained because of it. I'm sorry, you have to feel like this after what you've done for me."

"No, it's totally okay. Maybe I just need some more sleep so I could have all out energy later. And I won't be going around much since I'm storing a lot of energy for the show."

"I know, that's why I want you to relax. Lay on your stomach, I'll massage your back."

"Jongin? Really?" Taemin was surprised because he usually gave Jongin massages especially when his back hurts after practice, also when the pain from his herniated lumbar disc made him whimper so it was totally new for Jongin to give massages to him.

"Yes Taemin. Really. So lie on your stomach now so we could be done soon. We still have to get our stage makeup done." Without any more questions, Taemin lied on his stomach by the waiting room couch and Jongin massaged his back.

"I should be the one doing this to you, especially you have extreme back pain.."

"You always massage my back and I'm very thankful for every touch so I want to return the favor. It's okay, just relax. If you'd fall asleep, it's totally okay too. I'll just tell all the makeup artists and stylists to do your after we're finished."

"Thank you, love."

After Jongin's relaxing back massage on Taemin, Jongin woke him up for his makeup for the stage. His face was a bit swollen due to lack of sleep so his makeup artist decided to give him a smoky and glittery pearl aqua makeup, a bit similar from his Dream Concert 2019 makeup but a bit different from the looks he had on the previous shows during their first leg of concert tour last year. His hair was also styled up, especially his hair cut is shorter than the usual. He actually brought back his 'Move' era hair as he prepared for his comeback music video to be released in the next few months.

The concert went on but surprisingly, Taemin became the most energetic out of all the members so they also got his energy too. Jongin was so surprised with how his love have became the perfectionist performance king especially on his solo stages and of course, on their group songs.

Jongin was only wearing pants and a long back black coat without a shirt on for his 'Confession' performance so his chest and abs were proudly flaunted. When he got off the stage after the performance, he met Taemin by the stage lift.

"That's the best stage for me. I love how you move with all those expressions."

"Oh so finally you watched my performance? I'm glad you like it."

"Because I usually change my outfit and get my hair styled during your performance so.. hehe. Since my hair is already styled up from the beginning, I would just have to change clothes. I finished early today and I've watched the full performance. It was great. I even watched Mark's stage."

"Really? Why didn't you come to me?"

"I don't want to destroy your mood."

"Gosh, you'd even contribute more mood to my mood."

"See you at the stage baby." Taemin licked his lips as he saw Jongin's upper body naked when he took the coat off and changed to his last stage outfit.

"See you and get ready for me!" The couple parted ways as they would have to use both sides of the stages for their most-awaited 'No Manners' performance.

Truthfully, seeing Taemin look onto his chest and abs while licking his plump and soft lips made Jongin super excited, super aroused and very whipped so he carried that mood throughout the show until their performance for 'No Manners'. Jongin as his onstage persona Kai got immersed with seducing his Taeminnie - he grinded lower than expected and made Taemin's thighs brush against his bulge lightlu, then did a body roll which made Taemin smile in shock because what he just did wasn't part of the choreography. He was feeling it and he had a lot of courage because he have forgotten that they were in public - his natural instincts and reflexes to do a body roll against Taemin just came out whenever he was feeling hot.

During the song 'With You', Jongin danced at the right side stage and Taemin came from the front stage. In revenge from Jongin's teasing during their 'No Manners' performance, Taemin went to Jongin and grabbed his bubble butt that he have been wiggling before his love came up. They just went back to the stage to finish the song and to close the show.

After getting their photos taken by different media outlets in the city, after posing for some friends and fans who got some backstage passes and when everyone started to go to the dinner buffet setting, Taemin pulled Jongin to the changing room. Jongin smirked because Taemin indeed got aroused with the body roll he did earlier. As soon as the doors got locked, their lips locked as well.

"Holy fuck, why are you so horny.." Taemin mumbled in between kisses as Jongin immediately got his hands by Taemin's pants that was unbuttoned and unzipped in no time.

"It's because you're irresistable.. and it's not like I'm the only one horny. You're horny too.."

"Just.. please let's make it fast! The members and all of them might look for us."

"Don't worry, love. I'll make it all fas- oh? You're already prepared?" Jongin licked his lips as he felt and saw Taemin's hole was already glistening with lube.

"You've planned this huh?" Jongin smirked at the thought that Taemin prepared himself while he was on standby, maybe while he changed onto his 'Confession' stage outfit.

"Yes so just do it!! Please let's get this over and done with! I want you."

"And I want you as much as you want me too. I love you, love." Jongin turned Taemin around with his back facing him, leaned him over by the side of the couch and fucked him from behind. It's Taemin's favorite position and since they're at the waiting room full of mirrors, they both saw their expressions and the way Jongin's cock entered Taemin's ass. 

"Oh god really Taemin!! I'm really very lucky to have you. So lucky.."

"Me too.. so lucky to have such big cock for me to enjoy. I love it so much but please, do it faster."

"Why are you in a rush, love?"

"Because we should be at the pantry now! Just please, let's make it fast!! I'm- I'm also close.."

"Promise me that we'll continue this when we get back home."

"I'll gladly agree with that. You know me, I never turn down your offers."

"That's what I love about you. I love you." Jongin leaned over Taemin and got his hand against Taemin's neck, pulling him close as he fucked him fast and hard. Both of them came in no time and immediately cleaned themselves so they could change their clothes back onto basic shirts. Soon enough, they went to the pantry holding each other's hand.

"What's up with you?" Baekhyun asked as Jongin and Taemin got their food at the table

"We're just being ourselves. Why?"

"I saw what happened to the two of you at the stage during your performance. I was so shocked with what Jongin did! The crowd lost it and everyone screamed! They loved the body roll so much but Taemin's face was so surprised and it kind of.. looked like Jongin was seriously going to eat you." At Baekhyun's comment, Taemin just blushed and stuffed himself with food.

"Well, I was really Kāi during that time and I really wanted to eat Taemin alive." Jongin smirked, earning a poke on his side from Taemin.

"Just eat and make it fast! Aish."

"But overall, it was nice. The sexual tension was so high that time but let's just wait for the feedbacks from our producers themselves."

"The body roll was intense and was loved by the fans but it could start another dating rumors betwen the two of you," Producer Lee Sooman said. 

"We don't want that to happen. All of us in our company knows what's going on between the two of you but we have to do this. Please, minimize it when you're in public. This may be America but all your sweet and lovely interactions towards each other could reach Korea. Please understand us, we just want to protect you from being the center of gay rumors again. Please, Jongin, don't do it on the next shows. Just stick with the usual choreography." The couple nodded and just looked at each other. They were okay with it, but Taemin poked Jongin's waist again and told him 'I told you so'.

And just like what their producers wanted and what's best for everyone, Taemin and Jongin finished their next shows with the usual choreographies and tried to keep their gayness and horniness to a minimum.

\---

Taemin went to Jongin's room on their pension in San Jose after they ate dinner. It's a bit late, it's already 9pm going 10pm but Taemin wanted to walk around and play outside.

"Jongin, let's go out and stroll!!"

"Love, it's so cold!!"

"Ah, I forgot. My winter baby of a boyfriend gets cold easily. Are you sure you were born in the peak of winter in 1994?"

"You're only saying that because you're a winter soldier born in summer."

"Of course, I'm not Captain America for nothing. Hihi. Come on, let's just stroll like good old times!"

"You know that we get followed whenever we stroll together, right?"

"I know but that was back in Korea and it was at the crowded Han river in 2014. Jongin, we're in America and people won't care if we go outside! Maybe most of them don't even know us!"

"I'll.. I'll think about it."

"Okay. I'll go with manager hyung first. If you change your mind, you could call me or just go there okay?"

"Um."

Taemin went live on Instagram and Jongin watched it. The beautiful park was filled with neon lights and beautifully decorated trees so Jongin was tempted to join him. He also found out that there were also benches that people could sit at if they wanted to rest. Taemin looked so relaxed and in peace especially no one was at the place at 10pm, even got a scooter and rode it while his manager filmed him by his own phone so Jongin reconsidered Taemin's offer.

"I'll turn it off, I'll play around. Bye!!"

Jongin got envious of the scooter and the breathtaking night lights so he immediately got his jackets on and went to the park. It was just a few minutes walk away from their pension and as soon as he arrived there, Taemin encircled him with the scooter.

"I knew it!! I knew you'd come." Taemin smiled, cheeks red and puffing as he rode the scooter.

"Yeah. This place is nice and it's good to take photos here. I should take some photos of me and upload some of it on my own Instagram account."

"Oh okay. Buh-bye!!" Taemin drove away from him and he was just left smiling. 

Jongin remembered their good old days when they were still trainees. Taemin had a scooter and they played around with it whenever they would go to buy some kimbap or ramen to eat during breaks of their practices so when he saw Taemin with a scooter and he play around like a child again made Jongin smile, especially with all that have happened to them for the past 15 years.

"Aaahhh. It feels so nice!! Jongin ah! Want to join me?"

"Can the scooter take us both? It's a bit small for the two of us."

"I don't know but we could try." Taemin gave the handle to Jongin and when Jongin got himself prepped over the scooter, Taemin got one of his foot at the back of Jongin's. He also hugged his boyfriend's waist and snuggled his face against Jongin's back.

"The two of you, want me to take a commemorative photo? You know, there's no dispatch to do that for you now." Taemin's manager joked while the two just laughed.

"Sure hyung. Thank you!"

"At least, now I won't have to ask you if you two are dating. It's so obvious now but I'm not complaining. You would just have to play the best friend card especially you're members of the same group now."

"Yeah. That's still a relief. It's the best gift for us."

"There you go. You two look so sweet."

"Thank you for this, hyung."

"You're welcome. Ah, how could I be a huge cockblock to two lovers who have been together for so long? How could I stop something so pure and innocent.. though I know the two of you are no way pure nor innocent. Haha. Anyway, you still have one hour of fun and we'll have to go back to the pension, okay? I'll just be at the bench."

"Thanks, hyung!!" The couple giggled and when manager hyung went away, Jongin tightened Taemin's hug on his small waist.

"Ready, love? We're gonna ride on this together."

"Yes love, I'm ready. I'm always ready and would always be ready to ride and be together with you."


End file.
